


puppy chow and mamma mia

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crystal Methyd is in love, F/F, Fashion Designer Gigi Goode, Fluff, Gigi Goode Being an Idiot, Kissing in the Rain, Lesbian Crystal Methyd, Lesbian Gigi Goode, Makeup Artist Crystal Methyd, Oneshot, Trouble In Paradise, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which gigi and crystal get in a petty argument and a rain kiss, puppy chow, and mamma mia heals all
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	puppy chow and mamma mia

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i am so glad some of you liked the last oneshot! ive always wanted a rain kiss so this is me projecting hehe :)   
> i hope you all enjoy; please remember im new to this and edit them myself for now so if they're bad in your opinion, please leave me room to improve! this one is a bit shorter; sorry!  
> thank you again!

Friday nights always look the same for Gigi and Crystal: a night in full of snacks and a movie of choice. They did this every Friday as a tradition to make sure they have one night a week reserved for each other; both of them have pretty hectic schedules during the week and even during the weekends. Crystal works with a band to do their makeup. The band had a signature look that only Crystal could do perfectly on them. Her style of makeup was totally unique and never been done before; she was treasured by the band. Gigi worked as a fashion magazine editor for a company located in LA. Both had good jobs that paid well but they took up a lot of their time; Crystal works on improving her makeup and Gigi spends a lot of her time sketching designs to hopefully move up in the company. It does not help their business that they are both driven by their work ethic, passion, and success. They love each other to pieces, so they make sure to schedule a concrete day of the week to spend the whole night together. Their Friday nights have been consistent for the last nine months of their 3 year relationship.

Tonight, Crystal got to choose the movie that the girls watched tonight. She had remembered Gigi saying once that she had not seen the first Mamma Mia movie; so that is the movie that Crystal picked for them to watch tonight. Since Crystal got to pick the movie, Gigi got to pick the snack; and she chose puppy chow. 

The two girls also enjoyed making their snacks for these Friday nights. Usually it was some sort of baked good; tonight was no different, they were going to be making puppy chow. Gigi and Crystal went to the grocery store earlier in the day to purchase all the necessary ingredients: chocolate, peanut butter, cereal, and powdered sugar. The two begin to mix the melted chocolate and peanut butter into the bowl and use this time to talk before the movie begins. Crystal had been holding in something for a few days, scared how Gigi would react.

“Gigi… I have not great news about next Friday. I have a gig a few hours away that Friday night, so no movie and snack night next week. I am so sorry, I know this is our weekly promise to be with each other but this gig will be huge. I couldn’t say no.”

Gigi kept her hands on the whisk that was sitting in the bowl of melted peanut butter and chocolate. Her face clearly dropped as soon as she heard she had a gig coming up. She knew their little tradition could not last forever. Maybe she was being dramatic but these Friday nights meant a lot to her; it was what got her through her rough weeks. Sure, Gigi loved her job and excelled at it, but it was a high stress job that she looked forward to having the weekend off with her girlfriend. 

Gigi finally spoke up, “I’m really trying to not be dramatic right now, but this really sucks Crystal. It’s one night, can’t you reschedule? Or can’t they go one night without you? What if I need you more than them?” Gigi knew what she was requesting was unfair, because if Gigi had been offered a huge opportunity on their night, she would want to take it too. 

Gigi finally let go of the whisk and faced Crystal, “I don’t know Crys.... You know how much these nights mean to me.”

“Geege, I know, that’s why I feel horrible but one night won’t ruin us or anything to do with us. This is huge for me, it’s at a huge venue and will have a ton of concert photographers there to photograph my makeup. It would get me more exposure.”

“I am so tired of you leaving all the time, whether it’s on Friday or a Tuesday or a Thursday. No matter what day it is, you are never here even when I get home from work, your job runs until late every single gig. Can’t they find someone else to work every other gig? I am falling apart without you every night Crys.”

“I am so sorry Gigi, it isn’t fun for me either but this is also my passion and I love doing it. I love late gigs. I love getting recognition for my artistry. I love being in my element.”

“Do you love it more than you love me?”

Crystal widened her eyes and didn’t say anything, purely at the shock from the question. She had not been aware that Gigi had been feeling this way about her and their relationship. But for Gigi, her silence was the answer she needed.

“You know what? Fine. I am gonna go find a hotel tonight, I need space away from all of this tonight. I will watch Mamma Mia alone in a comfy hotel bed tonight.”

Gigi headed towards the door of their apartment with her purse in hand and Crystal followed right after her. 

It was raining. Hard. Gigi was already out of the building and standing in the parking lot. Crystal trailed behind her closely trying to get her to stay but Gigi kept trudging forward. Neither one of them had an umbrella. Crystal grabbed Gigi’s shoulder in hopes of her turning around. Gigi spun on her heels and looked into Crystal’s eyes. Crys looked so distraught and guilty. 

But Gigi felt even worse; she knew deep down she freaked out on Crystal unprovoked. Of course she wanted Crystal to succeed in her job and she knew she loved it; Gigi’s inner insecurities came out and it made her storm out. Gigi knew Crystal loved her more than anything; you could tell by the way Crystal was looking at her right now. 

The rain was coming down on them while they stared at each other. It felt like they were in a movie. The scene of them getting back together after a huge fight; Gigi was a hopeless romantic and would want that scene to come next. So she stepped forward, put her hands on Crystal’s soft face, and planted her mouth on the other girl’s. 

There were giggles coming from both girls in between kisses, realizing how soaked they were from the rain.

“Rain kisses are overhyped in the media, this is so sloppy and unsexy…”, Crystal spoke up with a huge smile on her face. 

“I think it is romantic… Hey, I am so sorry for blowing up like that. I know you love me; you have never done anything to make me doubt that. You are incredibly talented and your passion and drive is admirable. If I were in your position, I would want to work the gig too.”

“It’s okay lovebug, I understand. I was scared to bring it up; these nights mean so much to me too. Can we do Saturday night next week instead?”, Crystal said softly while holding Gigi’s dainty hands. 

Gigi blushed at the pet name, “Let’s go back upstairs, we have puppy chow to make and a movie to watch.

They walked hand in hand up to their apartment and started to bake once again, this time with no arguing. Hopefully. 

The two girls pour the chocolate-peanut butter mix over the cereal and evenly coat each piece in the bowl. They let that cool in the refrigerator for a little and dance in the kitchen together to the song ‘Dynamite’ by BTS (it is their current favorite song). After a few more minutes, they take the coated cereal out and start pouring the powdered sugar into the bowl to finish the puppy chow. It had to chill again and they continued to dance, but this time ‘Glitter’ by BENEE was the song of choice. 

They got their bowl of puppy chow and drink of choice and plopped down right next to each other, cuddling underneath the same big, fluffy, grey blanket. Crystal grabbed the remote to put on Mamma Mia finally; they stole a few soft and quick kisses during the first part of the movie.   
About an hour into the movie, Crystal fell asleep with her head on Gigi’s lap like a kitten. Gigi played with the other girl’s hair as she watched the movie (which she ended up loving). The sound of the intense rain ended up putting Gigi to bed too. They remained on the couch wrapped up in each other for the rest of the night. 

They would be okay. After they talk more in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!   
> pls leave kudos and comments if u liked<3


End file.
